batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 2) Issue 2
Synopsis "A Rush of Blood" Batman is brutally attacked by Harvey Dent, who has become the towering "One-Face." As he beats Batman, Dent says that fear stops people from truly living and it would be nice to let go of every inhibition and doubt, proclaiming that those few people with no fear will soon inherit the world. Suddenly, Dent begins to bleed uncontrollably from his eyes and nose, passing out. Later, Batman and Commissioner Gordon rendezvous on the rooftop of the GCPD precinct. Gordon believes that a doctor at Arkham Asylum gave Dent some kind of drug, but Batman believes that it was an outside job. Gordon also mentions that the survivors from the riot saw a White Rabbit. He thinks nothing of it, but Batman's curiosity makes him uncomfortable. Gordon reveals that after Forbes incriminated him for possession of drugs, he got a temporary reinstatement to the force, but only because the appeals process is very complicated. Forbes has convinced some of Gordon's most trusted friends to start doubting him, and Gordon intimates that Batman is the only friend he has left. However, Batman has already left and Gordon is left alone in the rooftop. As he drives across the city in the Batmobile, Batman contacts Alfred and asks him for a status report. Alfred replies that many drug-addled sociopaths are causing trouble across the city, and wonders if perhaps Scarecrow or Hugo Strange are involved. Batman transmits a sample of the drug and has Alfred analyze it. The compound shares similarities with Scarecrow's fear toxin. As a final request, Batman tasks Alfred with seeking out information on the scantily clad girl in the rabbit costume - to Alfred's delight. Before signing off, Batman cancels all of his civilian appointments except dinner with Jaina Hudson. At Gotham Bank, Nightwing and Robin find themselves with their hands full, trying to deal with a drug-enhanced Ventriloquist. It soon becomes clear that they may not be able to handle it by themselves. Meanwhile, in the Narrows, Batgirl is being chased by a murderous, drug-enhanced Victor Zsasz. And in Crime Alley, the Birds of Prey struggle against the Clock King. In Devil's Square, Batwoman fights the Cavalier, and wonders what's going on in Gotham City. At Gotham General Hospital, Batman interrogates Dent, wanting information about who gave him the drug. Dent, however, refuses to cooperate, and Batman leaves before a nurse comes to the room to check in on Dent. Outside, Batman receives a call from Alfred, who informs him that they just found the individual he was looking for: the Joker. According to the news, the Joker has taken over a commuter train heading north out of Gotham, and there has been no word from anyone on board. Additionally, Alfred reveals that the drug literally removes fear from a person's mind, but the body's attempts to reject the drug cause sudden bleeding from the eyes and nasal membranes. Batman gets aboard the train, defeating the Joker's henchmen. As he scouts the train, he finds several dead men strewn about the cabin floor. Investigating the corpses, Batman discovers that Joker took out some of his own people, but he doesn't see why. Suddenly, the mysterious White Rabbit appears in front of Batman, and inviting him to chase her. As Batman follows, he tries to get answers from her, but she dodges into a passenger booth, where he is met by a drug-enhanced Joker, sitting atop a pile of his own dead men. Appearances "A Rush of Blood" Individuals *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Nightwing *Robin (Damian Wayne) *Batgirl *Batwoman (Kate Kane) *Birds of Prey **Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance) **Katana **Starling *Alfred Pennyworth *James Gordon *Two-Face *The Ventriloquist *Victor Zsasz *Clock King *The Cavalier *White Rabbit *The Joker *Scarecrow *Jaina Hudson Locations *Gotham City **Arkham Asylum **Gotham City Police Department **Batcave **The Narrows **Crime Alley **Devil's Square **Gotham General Hospital Items *Batsuit *Utility Belt *Bat-Signal Vehicles *Batmobile Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dccomics/comics/?cm=20457 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_The_Dark_Knight_Vol_2_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/batman-the-dark-knight-a-rush-of-blood/37-299478/ Batman: The Dark Knight (Volume 2) Issue 02